Her Facade has been Broken
by Aquamarine Lacus
Summary: 'They had…just betrayed Mikan hadn't they…? The façade…was broken.' Narumi "What had we just done!" "NO! DON'T DO IT! MI-CHII!" "Who are you?" Pairings undecided; Rated T for Saftey. -Rewrite is up - Moonlight's Luminance
1. HeartBroken

"**Sometimes, that girl who seems so strong, who never lets what people say bother her, who smiles and laughs with her friends all the time, is really the girl who, deep down, is falling to pieces."**

Mikan hummed quietly as she pulled up the socks on her legs. It was slowly breaking, she knew. Her inner façade. Soon… If those people's everyday treatment… kept coming like this… she would break. Like Humpty Dumpty who sat on a wall…and had a great fall. She looked at the clock. She was still early. She knew that Serio knew that her facade would break soon. Serio and Mikan had become great friends while training. Mikan had discovered her Alice one day by using it on someone while Serio had been passing by. Alerted by the screams.

Mikan glanced at the clock again. There was enough time to make it but there was a façade to keep up. She decided to just walk there. She contemplated about what they would do when her friends found out. Mikan was passing by the Sakura Tree when she spotted Natsume. She was about to go over and say 'Hi' when she spotted another figure. Luna Koizumi. They were kissing. She watched within hearing distance when Luna asked in a sugared tone,

"Nee~ Natsume-kun~ Why do you hang around fugly Sakura~?"

Natsume smirked, "She keeps all the fan girls away for me." Mikan's jaw dropped. _'So..he…'_ She tried not to cry when she ran to the classroom. She touched the knob when she heard a debate going on inside the classroom,

"Hey. Are we still going to be friends with that slut Mikan?" –Anna

"I mean, seriously she hogs all of Class 2B's glory for herself!" –Nonoko

"And that slut's always clinging to Natsume. She gets us all in trouble!" –Sumire

She dropped the hand that was on the knob… Wasn't anyone going to defend her? Everyone in the classroom murmured their agreement. They also said things, but all through that time… One person did not say a word. This person voiced out her opinion,

"That idiotic girl, I never told her I wanted to be her friend. She just clung on to me."

Mikan silently cried. She quickly wiped her tears and opened the door, seeing their shocked faces.

"Instead of saying things to me behind my back why not just say it to me now? You guys are ALL LIARS!" Mikan quickly turned her back and then ran to her room. She jumped on her bed and cried.

~*Narumi P.O.V.*~

Narumi stood there shocked. They had… just betrayed Mikan hadn't they? The facade was broken. He picked up his walkie talkie and dialed a certain extension. '666', Persona's. He spoke into it at once, "It broke." Two simple words…That sent her to America.

**.:Explanation:.**

When Mikan finished her training, she became cold. Emotionless. She promised Serio that she would keep a façade up of her real self. In return, Serio wouldn't tell anyone she was his new Shiro Neko. His new toy to replace Kuro Neko. And when her façade broke, Mikan would be sent to America.

* * *

**Note:**

**Posted 2/15/11**

**Beta Read By **_**The Kookie Monster**_

**Beta Read:** **05/16/11**

**Posted: 05/17/11**


	2. A New Beginning

Mikan sat, silently staring out the plane's window, tears streaming down her face. 'Why did they…How could they? I thought they were my friends…They betrayed me…That's it. I'll show my true self in America; in my new school!' Mikan straightened her back and wiped at her eyes, 'I'll show them my new self when I go back to Gakuen Alice and they'll regret it!' The plane landed and she got off with her luggage. She looked around looking for a sign with her name on it. She looked at the boards that were held up. She didn't see one that said 'Mikan Sakura' but she did see one that said 'Orange CherryBlossums'. Wow. She guessed that must be her. You see, Mikan had learned All kinds of studies from Serio but she had a persona to keep up. She couldn't be from stupid to smart in the span of a few days. Wouldn't that be suspicious?

Mikan walked with a blank face and with purpose over to the board spotting a person with a white cat mask underneath it. She then stared at the person. The person, feeling the stare raised his head stiffly, like he had been waiting for a while now. He held up a square piece of paper, gazed down onto it and then looked back up.

"Orange CherryBlossums, you're an hour late." She snorted; She couldn't control how fast the plane went.

"You're an hour early and get a person's name straight. My name's M-I-K-A-N S-A-K-U-R-A, but in this place my name is 'Alicia Yukihara'. Get it right." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Pffft. That's not what _they_ told me but whatever. My name is Matt Harrison. I am your partner in school and in missions." He sneered. "Don't drag me down kid."

Mikan nodded, "We'll be seeing who really is dragging the other down soon, Hairy."

Matt growled, "My name is not Hairy; my name is Harrison. Keep that in mind."

Mikan smirked, "Sure, I'll remember that." Mikan paused, "Hairy"

Matt rolled his eyes as he led her to the limo. They got in and then rolled out of sight.

~TimeSkip~

Mikan got out of the car and stared at Alice Academy. '…It looks the same.' Mikan walked over to the office as the other kid went another way. She was shown her dorms, told that the rules were the same, and that she would begin classes the next day. After that Mikan opened stuck the key into the doorknob and almost dropped her jaw. Her room…was awesome. Her walls were black with pink cherry blossoms, the ceiling was also black with stars the glowed white when the lights were off. The room was like a mini house. It had a bedroom, a guest bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, entertainment, and most of all…a balcony. Mikan happily ran into the bath and looked at all the different scents. She chose a strawberry scent and then overloaded on the scent a bit. She sighed happily as she took her bath.

~The next day~

Mikan go up bright and early as she stretched her hands to her feet. She got out of bed, still smelling like strawberries as she skipped towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished with her teeth she moved on to dress in the uniform. The uniform was white with black tips. Over her heart area of the shirt it wrote AA;DA in bold cursive letters. Mikan headed out only to bump into a person. She looked up with a "Hn" To see a lady with long black hair and red eyes. The lady introduced herself as Emily Baradat, her homeroom teacher. They walked to the classroom together as the teacher walked in first.

"…and here is our new student; Please come in Alicia." Hearing her cue, Mikan walked in. She gazed around the classroom as she introduced herself.

"Alicia Yukihara. From Japan's Alice Academy. 16 years old." Mikan nonchalantly said. The class started chattering and bombarding her with questions;

"Are you single?"

"Marry Me!"

"What do you do to keep your hair like that? Like the conditioner?"

Mikan sighed as everything was a mix to her as she slammed her hand across the blackboard.

"Relevant questions only." Mikan growled.

The class instantly quieted down and no one said a work except for the people who were A. Not listening and B. Sleeping. 'Good' Mikan thought in her head. She stared at the Emily. Emily stared back when she realized that 'Alicia' needed a seat and a partner. That's right. You read right. A partner. Apparently Hairy sir had lied.

"Uhmmm your partner and seat shall be right there; Next to…"

Preview:

"Eh? H IM?"

"Hn…..MIKAN?"

Omake:

"Uhmmmmmmm your partner and seat shall be right there; Next to Natsume and Barney!"

Mikan looked over to the area to spy NATSUME HYUUGA and BARNEY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR…KISSING!

Many thanks to the people who Reviewed/Subscribed/Favorited,

anim3gurl True..But in my thoughts I'd rather have a fake then a suicidal.

JamLip0pper Don't worry! Mikan will! And I must agree~ True…Although I've never seen this kind of thing happening in real life. I shudder to think about it. ^-^ They will regret it! –bwahahaahahahaa Narumi saw the whole thing~ I always wanted him to do that in these kinds of stories so that if they ever forget about it Naru's there to remind them!-

Crimson-Midnight-Moon Of course! :D I always love people who update a lot…but I don't think Ill type a lot for a ton of updates…

Risa Suzukai Of course~ A new best friend and a new boyfriend is in order! Otherwise the story wouldn't be as interesting…ke heh heh heh.

kuro neko Yup! Don't worry! I'll try my best!

natsumeslover Of course she will! Don't worries!

Btw all who made it down here! I am now accepting profiles for Mikan's best friend and Mikan's lover and also Mikan's rival. Like annoying person. Like permy.

Name

Age: 17 or 18

Gender:

Position: (Like rival or best friend or lover?)

Looks like:

Nickname:


	3. Shes gone!

"Your seat shall be right next to…" The door slammed open. "I need Kazami Shin and Alex How-Hn…Mi-chii!" A man with white hair to his shoulders peered at Mikan. Mika raised her head to see who called her by her real name to stare into deep burgundy orbs.  
"Se-nii…You…" She took a step forward as in to embrace him. He also took a step forward with his arms open with a glint in his eyes. She took another step and right uppercut him. The man was sent flying. He took a few steps back as she stared at him.

"It's Alice." Immediately the man seemed to understand. "I see. I need Kazami Shin, Alex Howard, and the new student."

The teacher seemed stricken, "But she only go-"

"I don't care. Now come."

The people mentioned walked out,

"Setsuna-senseeeei! Do we have another mission?" whined Shin.

Setsuna glanced at Shin, "Yes. Now go you two." Setsuna handed Shin the mission file and watched as they jumped off. Then he turned to Mikan, "Mikan…." He suddenly went into cuddly cuddly mode, "MIKAAAN I MWISSED YOUUUUUUUU!" He jumped onto Mikan,

She deadpanned as she instinctively caught onto him,

"Wow Se-nii. Just wow." She dropped him to the ground,

"Whats my mission name over here?"

He stood up with a blank face again, "Same as the one in Japan. White Cat."

She smirked, "Nii-san~ That would be Shiro Neko." She walked off with her long untied hair flowing behind her.

~In Gakuen Alice~

The class all stared at each other in shock. What had they just done? Something had happened yesterday yet they didn't remember. They waved it off as nothing but when they came to school…Where was Mikan? Mikan didn't come in as usual and shout "OHAYO! MINNA SAN!" as usual..So where was she?

"Hey where's Mikan today? She's a bit later then usual…"

Natsume walked in with a frown. He had just heard that comment which confirmed that she wasn't in the class. She didn't pass him at his usual time too so…what happened? Natsume sat down with a sigh as he put his legs up and stared at the ceiling. The bell rang and he snapped out of his stare at the ceiling. Something told him that today would be unusual.

Narumi walked in wearing a grey suit. Koko suddenly gasped and slumped down into his seat crying. The class stared at him mystified. They looked up when ? Narumi sighed,

"Are you guys happy now? Mikan has transferred from Gakuen Alice to Alice Academy."

Sumire gasped, "Transferred? That no-star can't transfer! Only specials and D.A. Students can transfer! So why did she transfer?" Narumi looked into each and every one of the pairs of eyes in the classroom before finally speaking,

"Mikan…was a D.A. student…A Special Star."

The class gasped, "Special Star? How could…did…that happen?" Hotaru dropped her screwdrivers as she tears slowly slid down her cheeks, "Mikan…Why did she leave Narumi? Why?" She walked over and grabbed Narumi with her invention. "Why….?"

He glared coldly at her, "You guys' don't remember? You were the cause!" Narumi took two c-d's out of his pocket and laid them down on the table.

Fingers shaking, Hotaru picked them up and put it in her projecter, showing what had happened yesterday. First Natsume at the tree and then the class as a whole…

"What have we done..?"

Omake:

"Your seat shall be right next to…RUKA NOGI'S BUNNY!" Mikan turned to look at the spot with a dead-panned expression expecting to see Ruka but she saw…PYON! Ruka-pyon's BUNNY! SITTING ON THE TABLE. IT WAS SITTING ON TOP OF A NOTE BOOK WITH A PENCIL NEXT TO IT! OMFG!

Omake2:

"What have we done..?"

Mikan burst into the classroom, "YOU ATE ALL MY CHOCOLATES THAT'S WHAT YOU DID! MY TRUFFLES! GIVE ME BACK MY TRUFFLESSS!"

Random Figment:

Mikan takes out a baka bazooka…she turned to Setsuna as if to hug him when…She shot Setsuna to Mars. Bai Bai Se-nii! Rest in peace!

Many thanks to the people who Reviewed/Subscribed/Favorited/Read,

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx xDDDD I try, I try. :3 Oh noes! Don't go to the local asylum! (No offense joking joking~) LOL. XD Thanks. Will do.

BeHind ThY HaZeL OrBs Thanks. ^^ Will Do~

Risa Suzukai Thank You for your entry.

Crimson-Midnight-Moon LOL! Carried away is good. :3

Angel of Darkness Raven Thanks for the entry. You forgot eye colors~

Amai Youkaiko Thank you for the entries~

Kuro Neko Thanks for the entry~ No problem! :3 Lol Is this going to repeat until I update every hour? xD Thank YOU for reading. ^^

Death Hime Thanks for the Entry

Msdgirl Ah.. Because I try to update quick I don't really type too much…but excuses excuses~ I'm just excuses. xD" In actuality I hate typing for long periods of time.

XLonelyGirl Thanks for your entry

For those people whose Profiles may not have been accepted..You may have noticed their descriptions in the class. I'm sorry but I can't choose all of them…But their all wonderful! 3

I also realized while talking to me friend 'An' that some people may sadly not know what omake's are. Omakes are like Alternate Universe. They are not relevant at all to the storyline. Just for some laughs. Or I try for some laughs.

I ALSO realized while talking to my friend 'Hono' that I forgot to put behaviors into the form. Oh well too bad so sad. I am no longer accepting forms. SORRY~


	4. Enemies within the class

Mikan walked elegantly back into the room and she boredly walked up to the teacher,

"I'm back." The teacher nodded gladly that this student was unharmed,

"Well then your seat shall be next to Ms. Alice Rose as she's the only one without a partner.. Alice, Please raise your hand." Mikan scanned the class for the hand that was up. She saw none. She turned to the teacher again. "Hey….Sensei…Where's my seat." The teacher turned to look at the class to spy a bone chilling spine tingling glare. She then turned back to Mikan,

"Your seat is next to the girl with the long black hair and blood red eyes." Mikan turned to the girl and sat down next to her. " to meet you partner." Mikan stared into Alice's eyes,

'These eyes…remind me of Na-Hyuuga. I'll be sure to crush him but I must remember that this is a different person…' Alice stared back, "Nice to meet you too." Alice then turned back to look at the teacher and Mikan followed suit. Ms. Baradat smiled at the class,

"Good! Now that that's settled…FREE PERIOD BECAUSE OF NEWW STUDENT!" The teacher skipped out. A loud slam was heard on the table across from them,

"I can't accept this! A new girl comes in who is a no star sitting next to the school officer? I can't believe this! A no-star next to a Special!" The girl shot up from her seat, her brown curly hair bobbing along after her as she walked over. Mikan glared at her, making the girl flinch, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Mikan smirked, "What, not only do you plan on making others deaf, but your deaf also? Wow. I'm Alice Yukihara. That's who I think I am. Who might you be…Princess?"

"That's right! That's what you should be calling me dog. I am this schools princess, Sarah Evans. O~ HO~ Ho~ ho~ So doggeh, don't come in here acting like a bitch you no alice." She laughed.

"Oh? No Alice?" Mikan smirked, amused. Thinking Mikan was intimidated she smiled,

"Why yes, yes you. No alice-san~" Mikan smiled a small smile,

"Why dear…you have it all wrong? That's what you are." Sarah smirked uncertainly,

"Y-Yea Right! I am a pure alice!" Mikan smiled again,

"How long did you think they wouldn't notice? Child-hood alice~ Come back again~!"

Sarah gasped, "B-B-but…h-h-how did you know? Please…Please help me out! This place..It's my home…" Sarah started sobbing.

Omake: "That's right! That's what you should be calling me dog. I am this schools princess, Female Dog. O~ HO~ Ho~ ho~ So doggeh, don't come in here acting like a bitch you no alice."

Mikan stared at her like Female was stupid, "Dude girl….your name is female dog….and bitch means female dog so..Hi bitch!"

No offense if your character was name called! D: We have to add to the suspense somehow right?

The Kookie Monster But I don't wanna….Although I'll try but after one page in word? I don't feel like it. xD

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx Yea. XD The only Omake's I can think of is the seat mate ones. xD GASP! YOU KNOW WHO MADE ME THINKG OF LORD VOLDEMORT!

Janet NT Thanks! I can't wait till the next chapter in your stories as well! So exciting!

kuro neko You guys don't have to repeat it…I get the point.. Thanks btw.

Crimson-Midnight-Moon Thank You! I try. :3

Risa Suzukai Gawd Patience! You don't see the other people asking where their chara's are.

Amai Youkaiko Lol! No Problem! As I said in the ending all the characters submitted will either be in the role they were submitted in or classmates.

pwenie Cool. But I don't like typing that much at a time….


	5. Alice Bound Contract

Hi all you readers out there! Thanks for sticking with me through all this time… Or more like just putting it on alerts and then coming across it in your email. Well, who's out there who's hungry for a chapter? :D I know I'm only on Chapter 5, but I'm already out of ideas! NO WORRIES! :D I'll think of something . . . Or maybe you guys could suggest something? –hint hint- Although some of the fan made characters have been forgotten and the plot of the story might change just a little bit. By the way it seems that I forgot about the alices of fan-made characters as well… Gah. Well this chapter should be a short bit longer than usual as I have spent so much time on hiatus I think you guys deserve a lot more then what I've been typing! :D–because I've been getting these god awful complaints about how short it is…- Oh and also; I need a beta reader. I'll need to view your beta profile of course… And if you won't mind getting it late. - Edit: I have found a beta reader! His/Her name is The Kookie Monster! :D Of course I'm still accepting as the more the merrier! :3

* * *

By the way…You do konw you can raed tihs rhgit? Apetarpnly you can if the fsrit and lsat ltteres are the smae as lnog as ist the smea lnetgh. Yuor bairn wrkos by lkooing at the wrdos as a wohle.

Translations: You do know you can read this right? Apparently you can if the first and last letters are the same as long as it's the same length. Your brain works by looking at the words as a whole.

* * *

Question: Who do you want Mikan to be like? Evil sadistic Mikan? Quiet Emotionless Snippy Mikan? Glaring Mikan? Mikan turned Natsume? Please tell me your insights.

What personality should the guy Mikan likes have? Happy go-Lucky because It reminds Mikan of her old self? Emotionless like Mikan?

Who do you want Mikan to end up with? OOC/OCC or Natsume?

* * *

Dedication: To all of you guys/girls who've been here with me since chapter 1…And all of you guys/girls who waited so long for this chapter…HERE IT IS!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yea yea I know your all prob. screaming in your heads "GET ON WITH IT/STFU/OMFG! THERE'S MORE?" But Hey! Disclaimers are good! I don't own this fanfi- Just kidding. :3 I meant to say… I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME/MANGA! :D I DO OWN…the work I did to accomplish this story, the paper I wrote it on, ejtkjasldkjf etc…. All in all…I don't own the anime and some of the characters used will be fan made ones from the reviewers. Now who actually started to believe I don't own this little old fanfiction story? :D It's been so long I think I'll put a 'Previously' here.

* * *

**Previously on Her Façade-Broken** [I've always wanted to say this! –squeals-]:

"I can't accept this! A new girl comes in who is a no star sitting next to the school officer? I can't believe this! A no-star next to a Special. Who's also the disciplinarian!" "Who the hell do you think you are?" Mikan smirked, "What, not only do you plan on making others deaf, but your deaf also? Wow. I'm Alicia Yukihara. That's who I think I am. Who might you be…Princess?"

"That's right! That's what you should be calling me dog. I am this school's princess, Sarah Evans. O~ HO~ Ho~ ho~ So doggeh, don't come in here acting like a bitch, you no alice." She laughed.

"Oh? No Alice?" Mikan smirked, amused. Thinking Mikan was intimidated she smiled,

"Why yes, yes you. No alice-san~" Mikan smiled a small smile,

"Why dear…you have it all wrong? That's what you are." Sarah smirked uncertainly,

"Y-Yea Right! I am a pure alice!" Mikan smiled again,

"How long did you think they wouldn't notice? Child-hood alice~ Come back again~!"

Sarah gasped, "B-B-but…h-h-how did you know? Please…Please help me out! This place..It's my home…" Sarah started sobbing.

* * *

Mikan nodded, "Right. Then I'll have you do some stuff."

Sarah stopped her sniffling, "Wait. What stuff?"

Mikan stopped thinking to glare at her, "Whaa? I didn't hear what you said just now?"

Sarah started her sniffling again, "I'll do it. .A-Anything so that I can stay in here!"

Mikan nodded, "Good. Now first of all you…" At this, Mikan scanned Sarah's figure,

"Need to eat more. Eat three regular healthy meals a day." At this Sarah gasped,

"I SEE YOUR PLAN NOW! YOU WANT TO MAKE ME ALL FA-" Mikan cut Sarah off,

"Don't cut me off", Mikan glared at her. Sarah groaned, "I hope this isn't about being heal-"  
"Second of all you must exercise." Mikan continued as if she didn't hear Sarah. By this time the teacher had already left the classroom and her classmates watched on in awe. "Third, Don't judge a book by its cover. By the time you finally understand them; It's too late." Sarah sighed,

"This is a long set of rules. How the heck do you expe-" Mikan cut her off again, "Be respectful to the friends you do have and don't ever take them for granted. That's it." Mikan was jabbed in the side with a edge of paper. She turned to see Alice handing her two sheets of paper, Mikan picked it up and noticed it to be a contract of what she had just said. Mikan smiled at Alice and signed it and handed it to Sarah who shivered,

"This contract…it's alice bound isn't it?" Sarah asked while she signed it, staring at Alice. Mikan also turned to look at Alice while feeling a bit melancholic.

"Alice bound? The alice of Contract. That's a rare alice nowadays… Used to help secure rules mostly…" Alice nodded,

"School rules. Troublemakers will sign a contract and if they break the rules they will be punished by an electric jolt." Mikan noted it and then smiled at Alice,

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

Mikan put the paper in her binder and was about to leave when a hand stopped her,

"Hold It! I know I signed that paper and stuff but you haven't helped me yet! In fact, you haven't even told us your alice yet No-Star!" Sarah disagreed,

"That's right~Nya~" A girl with [fake] cat ears and short brown hair popped up.

"Won't you please show us, Alicia-chan?" Another girl walked up from behind the girl with short brown hair and asked. This one, had silvery hair with gold-brown eyes.

Mikan sighed, "I suppose." She reached into her bag and took out a bulky brown leather string bag, "What was your alice?"

Sarah watched wide-eyed, feeling a pit of anticipation well up within her,

"Plant Manipulation. What are you going to do?" Mikan smirked,

"Simple." Mikan reached into her bag and groped around within the bag while she brought out a dark green alice stone,

"Let's see if your constitution can use this stone…" [AN:Have you guys forgotten that Alice stones can only be used when the maker's feelings with the person using it are together?] Mikan took the stone, put it in the palm of her hand, and pushed it gently against the area of where Sarah's heart was. The stone started to move in and disappeared from Mikan's palm. Feeling that the rock was missing from her hand she removed her hand,

"Congratulations. It seems that you're compatible. Now then about that acceptance test you were talking about…" 'I know my plan was not for me to get close to these people but yet…'

The one with Brown-Gold eyes stepped up,

"My name is Natsuki Hikari, and I am the President of this class. The acceptance exam is only given to people who recently came in. You transferred from Gakuen Alice, our American counterpart correct?" Mikan nodded slightly.

"How did you know that?" Mikan asked sharply, she hadn't said anything about that…had she? Did the teacher? She somewhat couldn't remember…

"Oh! It was in the student files! I'm sorry, the teacher handed a copy of your student files to get to know you better." Mikan nodded annoyed, 'Teachers shouldn't be allowed to do that…'

"Well just like in our American counterpart, you might have noticed our school looked a little bit the same. Or at least, the structure is. It's done like that as to not confuse transferring students. Technically, All School for alices should be made the same. As for the test, You must walk through the Forbidden Northern Forest and rescue the mysterious boy known to have wandered in there and has been trapped there for three years. Rumors is, that he's our age." Mikan smirked,

"A rescuing job is always easy. I'll start after lunch." The bell rang at this point,

"Oh, I suppose its lunch right now. Alice, would you like to eat with me? I feel like we have some things to discuss." Alice nodded as she got up and picked up her bag as she followed Mikan out the door

As Mikan got her lunch it was quite noticeable that day as she had picked it up from the Special side with Alice. Some doubted that she was a Special and was just using Alice but some deducted that she was a Special. Mikan sat down at the 'Special' table with Alice.

"You know…Alicy…I almost didn't recognize you."

"What? That was my nickname…from my childhood friend from Japan! How…you…Your name's Alicia though!"

"Well," Mikan chuckled, "I didn't expect you to recognize me. It's been so long…I'm Mikan, Alicy~ You know I have many friends here…"

Alice smiled, "Mikan! I didn't recognize you! Even your personality…" Alice dove out of her seat and tackle hugged Mikan, knocking her a few inches off to the side of her chair,

"Sheesh, Alice, you've gotten stronger. You know, you should really join the football team… But other than that… You never told me you were a 'Alice', Alice! You just suddenly moved! You moved here…didn't you?" Alice nodded,

"Well I didn't expect YOU to be an Alice either… And that's why I was named 'Alice'. My parents were so sure their child would be a alice being alice users themselves…But don't change what I was asking. What's with your 'name' and what's your alice?" Mikan sighed,

"All in good time…but it seems my cover has been blown on the first day so I suppose you'll see tomorrow." Mikan got up as she finished her food and tossed it,

"It seems the test begins now. Gather the students into the classroom. Hopefully there will be a clairvoyance alice user in the class." Mikan jogged quickly North and reached a large forest.

"This is it, huh?"

* * *

Preview:

"This…This was caused by a dream distortion user and an illusion user!"

A boy with long black hair had lain on the ground.

"Hey again! My name is Yukihira Mikan, and my Alices are Nullification, Steal, Erase, and Copy."

'I find it hard to act cold around these people… Are they registering as friends?'

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

* * *

~Omake~

Mikan sat down at the 'Special' table with Alice,

"You know…I almost didn't recognize you…"

"?"

"NATSUME HYUUGA!

* * *

Omake thought of by xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

* * *

~Reviews~

EXpERieNCed:

Please include what you don't understand? I don't understand what you don't understand and I can't help you understand if I don't know what you don't understand.

Risa Suzukai:

Its fine! Oh? I won't be having half human half animal in this fic but she could be a person who really loves cats!

XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX:

Here it is for your long wait! :D

The Kookie Monster:

a) Thanks but no thanks. There is not really a way to help me write longer unless you write it, but then it wouldn't be my story now would it?

b) Sorry but character entries are closed. ^^; And there was a form, no? 3

Amai Youkaiko:

Yea, Sarah seemed like the most suitable for the position. [Gasp! You don't like your other character? :O] Sarah has definitely been given her spot but I don't know about the rest. ^^; :D Why thank you! Random~ - Can you tell me what's random about it that I might be able to fix? :D

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx:

ITS NOT VOLDEMORT! ITS TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! –cough- [same person] –cough- OMFG! I'LL DO THAT! :D IN THIS CHAPPIE! xD Omfg. Why didn't I think of that? :DDD THANKS! It will be credited to you as the idea of course. :3

Crimson-Midnight-Moon:

Why thanks! Although I seem to have forgotten that Mikan's fake name this chapter was Alicia. xD;

Critic: Yay! I KNOW RIGHT? :D BARNEY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR!

Natsuki: Here it is! :D IKR! Those are the most awesome part for stories like this. Their reaction when she comes back all changed, when they learn what happened, and if she has a boyfriend when she comes back then Natsume's reaction!

KashinoXIchigo4ever:

O~O

death hime:

Updated! :D –cheers-

GakuenDeath:

Yay! The seemingly climax! :D –rolls-

Thanks for reading~Aqua-san

* * *

**Note: **

**Posted: ****05-04-11**

**Beta-Read By **_**The Kookie Monster**_

**Beta-Read on ****05/16/11**

**Republished: 5/16/11**


	6. Found

Hey all~ Chapter updated for May Madness. This time nobody asked me for more chapters, but it seems that one of my frequent reviewers disappeared? They didn't review as immediate after the chapter posting…Oh well. BUT! I am happy to let you guys know I have a Beta Reader~ Course entries are still open as the more the merrier but let's applaud The Kookie Monster~? :D –claps- I'm also running out of ideas for Omakes. :/ Well! They come as I type so.. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Mikan admired all the lush green trees with the nicely growing grass. _'This is where I need to find that one kid, right? Well he's my age so it should be easy. You think that if you keep walking in one direction, it'd be easy to get out?'_ Mikan surveyed her surroundings, _'I don't see or hear any wildlife. You think that in a forest they would have animals? At least a bird or two…'_ Mikan apprehensively took a step in when a dagger shot past her and stabbed into thin air. With her sharp hearing, she could hear a "Damn. I missed. Oi! Kailey! We have an intruder!" "What? We never get people here. Damn. Tell Cobra to get into position! Go Go Go!" Mikan plucked the dagger out from the invisible wall,

_'Why did it stop?'_ Mikan reached out to feel where it had stopped when her hand stopped and hit a seemingly smooth wall.

* * *

An image of a certain brunette touching a seemingly smooth wall was projected up to the front of the auditorium. Apparently everyone was interested in this rescue attempt because first of all everyone who had been in the Academy three years prior knew this dude and for those who came after, he was a practical legend. Second of all, this guy was popular. Third of all no one has ever stepped within the forest ever since five students entered it and disappeared forever. Those five are also popular and strong. The higher-ups of the school started gathering and started whispering to each other. Hikari overheard a sentence and she relayed it to the class, "A barrier alice! Alicia-san is trapped in there!" The class started to rustle and complain; they had just gotten a new classmate too. When more daggers started flying, Sarah started to cry, "I didn't want her to die! She even helped me with the Alice…"

* * *

_'A barrier Alice. Was this set up?'_ Mikan turned towards the front inner side of the forest, _'It doesn't seem like a trap. It seems I have no way out so I should have to fight. It will be hard to use Alices and it will drain my energy even more quickly. But I have the fourth alice type! I fear the repercussions, but there is no other choice that I could choose from. Besides! On the bright side, I've been trained for this!'_ Mikan stepped forward and dodged another dagger when another came again and again. As she stepped on through the forest, she kept dodging daggers while stepping forward. She reached a stack of sandbags when the daggers stopped. She looked around, suspicious. Then, a wall of daggers seemed to rush forward. Mikan had two options. Create a shield, or hide behind the sacks. Mikan noticed her toe and then decided upon her choice,

"Wood Make: Shield!" A tree from beside her was bent towards her direction and spread out so that it covered her from the daggers when the daggers went through the wood. Mikan wasn't surprised and then called upon the tree to return itself to the way it was before. Mikan nodded to herself.

_'A Barrier Alice and an Illusionist. What's next?'_ Mikan thought to herself, _'It would take ages to find him like this because according to my eyes, I have been walking in circles ever since I entered here…'_ Mikan closed her eyes, _'Presence Presence Presence Pre- Ah. I see now. There are five surrounding me and one off to the side. Five? Weird. Now how do I get there? Oh wait. Usually barrier makers make the mistake of not putting a barrier on the height of the barrier._ Mikan chanted within her head, _'Wings wings wings!'_ A few seconds later she felt intense pain and itchiness on her back and ripping cloth sounds. She had sprouted white and black wings. Grinning with delight she flexed them and found that one was black and the other was white. Mid-grin, she stopped as she felt something warm coming up her throat. She coughed violently into her hand and she raised her head to see red. With a grim smile, she wiped it upon the grass and then looked up. It was time for her to leave this area. She tested her wings out by flapping it mid-flap and then looked up again towards the sky. She readied herself and then flew up to above the trees,

_'I did it! I'm flying!'_ Mikan then flew to where she felt the lone presence. This lone presence was in a medium sized clearing. He was lying in a field of flowers within the clearing. From what she could see from her height in the air, he had long black hair and was sleeping. She fluttered down and sat on her knees beside him. Gently, she shook him. He sleepily opened his emerald eyes as he asked,

"Who are you? Are you the one who has come to save me?" Mikan nodded,

"The names Mikan Sakura an-" Mikan stopped short as she felt immense pain in her gut. She looked down to see that the man had stabbed her.

Omake:

She readied herself and then flew up to above the trees,

_'I did it! I'm flying!'_ Mikan flapped her wings as suddenly they disappeared.

_'What?'_ Mikan started falling.

"NOOOOOO!"

**Reviews~**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS**: Yay! :D I love evil sadistic Mikans too! :D

**Amai Youkaiko**: So that means its unexpected? xD I just got an idea! D: What if I made another story; Like a prequel to this? The lovey dovey 'chummy' relationship to all of this! Sarah was the only applied for rivals I think. xD; sorry if I portray her not as expected. Good Idea btw~

**The Kookie Monster**: Woot Woot~

Ellixx

xD Yay! Omake's are meant to be funnies!

The Mystery! :D

**gloriakazama**: Are those orders? Or requests? :P Of course that's all in the plan!...Maybe. I don't know about Tono's screen time in the ff and the teachers though. Thanks for some ideas. ;)

* * *

Note:

Completed Chapter-5/16/2011

Beta-ed-5/18/11

Posted-5/18/11


	7. Die!

Mwahaha! May Madness! :D WOOOOOT~ in gladness of the fact that we are still alive since the world was *supposed* to end on the 21 at 6 pm. xD Still Alive~ For the cake~ I got a new bird today too! Let's celebrate his buying~ (5/22/11) Wootz! It's a blue parakeet~~ 3 By the way…I give up on the oc pairing! D: I SUPPORT MIKAN X PERSONAAAA! WOOOOOOOOOOT! ;D It's prob gonna suggest other mild pairings like Koko X Mikan who was sick that day… And yes…my story isn't planned out. D: Shocking right? But I got the basic plot in my head. :3 –taps head like Edgeworth- This chapter is dedicated towards my friend Silver. :3

* * *

Mikan clutched at the place where he had stabbed her and gasped. This was probably most likely the wrong person. The man with emerald eyes smirked widely,

"I've got you~ You'll never, NEVER get the boy! His power shall be used to power the boss's life for him to live eternally young! Soon the kid will die because he has the fourth alice type. And you'll be able to do nothing as you're going to die soon! MWAHAHAHAHA," The man laughed manically,

"And you would have never saw this coming…" The man twirled his knife in Mikan's gut and then yanked it out, "Rest in Peace." The man got up from his position on the ground and at the same time, without the support from his hand and the knife, Mikan fell to the ground. The man walked away. Mikan on the ground stretched his arm out at him, reaching for somebody, anybody! 'I…didn't intend for It to end like this…' Mikan's vision slowly faded away.

Omake: The man smiled, "Did you seriously think that I stabbed you? I wanted to see your reaction first. It was a retractable blade," The man laughed. "The pain you felt was just a taser." Mikan stared blankly at him, "What the hell?"

Mwahaha. I just wanted to leave that chapter at a cliffhanger. No worries. xD Anyone go 'OMFG HOW DARE SHE LEAVE IT LIKE THIS AND THIS SHORT' ? xD I kinda expect it. 3 The next chapter will be updated soon. This chapter is dedicated towards my friend Silver. :3

* * *

Reviews~

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: Lol Yay! She's alive! STILL ALIVEEE! Sailor Scout? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW. OMFG. I CAN SEE IT NOWW! Her with her pigtails…ugh. Pokemon? OMFG I CAN SEE THAT TOO. With her hair down with a pokemon cap. Lol! That's what his name stood for? I always thought it was ketchup. Pikachu~

KURONEKO: Lawl. No comment about the sudden stabbing?

Crimson-Midnight-Moon: Lawl You guess right! I suppose it would be okay to put it here because it's not like you scroll down and read this first…right? Being stabbed in the gut WOULD hurt a lot. Do you know why we have to feel pain? Its so that we don't go and kill ourselves because of blood loss. xD

GakuenDeath: Yay! Good for you! :D

mellisagOrman: Yes! She was stabbed! :D YAAY! A follower! :DDD That's sweet man~~~ Mwahhahaha! I shall gather a group of faithful followers who will do my will so I can take over the GAFF world! MWAHHAHAA (As if. xD; I'll never be able to achieve that.)

sweetestchocolate411: I don't get what you're confused about. Please tell me? Mikan is the one from Japan!

Written: 5/22/11


	8. Rescued

Oi! Don't kill me! :O I just HAD to leave that last chapter on a cliffhanger. Thanks you guys for all of your support. I asked my friend and aparently no one sent any. =-= So no back to back 2k words chapters for you! D But no worries. ^3^ I'll still update. Also: Please thank The Kookie Monster for all her hard work. ;)

* * *

In the auditorium~

Everybody started muttering as soon as she was stabbed and left behind.

Sarah screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Setsu appeared from the shadows yelling to Sarah, "Shut the hell up! Look at the screen!"

Everybody became silent as on screen, a dark shadow had appeared. It was a man, with spiky hair with a white mask on. He approached Mikan and picked her up really easily. He seemed to gaze at her face for a second or two and then disappeared from the screen altogether. Instantly, when the man disappeared, the whole room erupted into chaos. Where had she gone? Who was that man? Was he a friend or foe?

Mikan woke up to something that smelled really good. 'It smells like chicken noodle soup…yuuum…..my stomach area hurts…OH MY GOOOOOOD', Mikan almost shot up when she felt the pain. But she didn't. Why? Because it would've hurt too much to sit up and because someone was holding her down onto the bed.

"Don't get up. It will hurt even more." She heard a soft smooth voice speak. She opened her eyes only to see nothing. Black. "I can't see…", she muttered. She quickly went on alert. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know who rescued her, and worst of all she couldn't see.

"Relax," The voice said soothingly. She searched for presence only to find it familiar. She sighed as she lied comfortably on her bed, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Japan?" The voice replied back roughly, "I had to take care of my Kuro Neko, didn't I?" The man seemed to shuffle off to the side and then come back with something. He then propped her head with pillows, "Open your mouth wide and close it when you feel the spoon." He jerked the spoon full of something into Mikan's mouth and promptly, she spit it out back at him. "That's too hot!" Mikan raised her right hand a little and fanned her mouth. The man made a noise like a scowl, "You didn't have to spit it right at me!" The man put something down on the table that made a 'clunk' sound and then presumably wiped his face with a towel. The man gruffly said, "You'll regain your sight in a few days but you'll heal up in a few more. You should stay here for the time being; this place is my cabin in America." Mikan sighed, "What about the school? I know some of them were watching…" The man laughed, "You didn't know? The whole school was watching, but don't worry. I've already notified America's Alice Academy's Dangerous Ability Teacher." Mikan dropped open her mouth, "Wow. I guess they really wanted to see this boy. I'd imagine that the DA teacher here wasn't very supportive about that idea; He is my brother after all." The man chuckled darkly, "Don't worry…I don't think he had much of a problem with it." And with that, the man began to feed Mikan again.

Before: Alice Academy: Auditorium

Chaos was happening when Setsuna stepped up to the podium to say something when a tune was heard. The opening of Eternal Snow. That pretty much shut everyone up as everyone looked towards Setsuna with wide disbelieving eyes. Setsuna snapped open his phone and glared at the people who muffled their laughing but was still hearable and the people who were rolling,

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Wait!"

"To HELL WITH THAT!"

"I DEMAND YOU BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL ON GROUNDS"

"Wait WHAT?"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh…Seriously?"

"Oh….Okay then… (3)"

Setsuna hung up and sent a mega-glare rolling through the crowds. He then clapped once for attention,

There are no worries. A colleague of Alice Academy of Japan has picked her up for recuperation. Meanwhile a class from Gakuen Alice Japan has taken up the task of rescuing the boy.

The auditorium began to mutter and they all returned to facing the screen. On screen a bunch of different people appeared. One most noticeable was a raven haired purple eyed girl on a duck hovercraft who stared at them for a second and then raised her hand and pressed a button. The screen disappeared. Muttering in disappointment everyone began to clear out. Meanwhile Sarah had fainted and had to be brought to the hospital by her friends.

* * *

Omake: The Phonecall

S-"Yes?"

M-"A class from Japan will take up the task of rescuing the boy."

"What?"

"Mikan has been rescued by one of the teachers from Japan and will be taken care of over there. Of course the students know where she has been taken."

"Wait!"

"We consider America's hospital to be…insufficient."

"To HELL WITH THAT!"

"A patients greatest poison are hovering worried faces, the white blank walls of a hospital room, and Docters."

"I DEMAND YOU BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL ON GROUNDS"

"Look if you don't obey we'll sell your pictures of you in dresses and bunny suits."

"Wait WHAT?"

"Look. If you don't shut up and go right now I will personally come over there and kick your ass."

"You can't do that!"

"Seriously? Do you think you can beat me? I AM the DA teacher from Japan after all…hehehehehe."

"Oh…Seriously?"

"Of course! Do you think I'm lieing?"

"Oh….Okay then… (+3+)"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon:** It would be weird, but it would be awesome! No pain at all~ 3 You're not being a retard! I am! xD

**Life's Eternal Song:** Yay! Let's hope that this story won't change too much for you to think it's boring and lose interest!

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: xD Awww…It would be funny though! I wanna see that episode! xD Nah Its just cuz I wanted to leave it at a cliffy. 3 When I was typing it I thought to myself, 'Why not end it here? Its perfect! :D' xD That would…make me pissed. xD What kinda pokemon do you think Mikan would have?

natsumeslover: :O Because It was a good place to end it?

GakuenDeath: Lawl the last one was that short because I felt like it. :3

* * *

Note:

Betaed by The Kookie Monster

...From here on out its The Kookie Monster. I'm just too lazy to put this kind of info in here anymore. I might have said that last chapter though... OH WELLS.


	9. Hidden from View

Mikan woke up to the birds chirping…._'I wish I coul….'_ Mikan opened her eyes. She raised her hand and stared at the back of it, 'I can see again…' She swung off her feathered bed in a sitting position and examined her surroundings once more. A log cabin it seems. The room she was in was not decorated at all except for the bed, a bedside table, a bear rug, and a fireplace. There were two doors leading off to the side. They were both open and a nice scent was coming out from another one of the doors. She thought about the soup she had on her first day, and ended up thinking about the man from that memory. Her upper face turned warm and she reached up to touch it. _'Is this….love?' _A man shuffled in, wearing a hoodie that covered his entire face. Mikan smirked, "Conspicuous much, _?" The man growled, "You can never be too sure and besides. It wouldn't do to let those…pests…see me." Mikan stopped smiling and got into her 'lecturing' face,

"Pests? The people here in America aren't pests much. It was worse in Ja-"

"Those are the people I'm talking about." Mikan's face considerably paled and she looked outside the window as if to see if there was anyone standing there,

"They're here?"

"Yes." Mikan gasped. "I…didn't expect them to come here…" _'Those traitors.'_

The man sighed as he patted her head roughly,

"Don't worry about it. Maybe you could hide out somewhere." Mikan frowned slightly, She could do that, but what would happen with Hotaru's in- Oh wait. A barrier alice. All she needed to do was to shield herself.

"How long are they staying?"

"The last day is today. They'll be leaving to night. They were here to check if you were here or not. No one knows you're here and they're leaving tomorrow morning. That's all the headmaster permitted them. Me on the other hand, has been transferred here as the second DA teacher. The AAO in Japan are finished thanks to you, but the problem is that the AAO in Japan was the weak group. The ones here are the real deal, and that is why there will now be two DA teachers. One teacher, me, for the more dangerous of the group, and one teacher for the more dangerous ability, but don't know how to use their ability, group." He explained as patient as he can.

"So all I need to do is hide in here. Okay. Thanks Rei-san. I'm going to rest for the rest of the day then." She smiled brightly, rolled over onto her bed, and started sleeping. He then patted her head gently once again and then headed out of the room and closed the door, _'She's like my little sister…'_

* * *

Beware! Unedited for May Madness as it's still May over where I am! I just loveee ReiXMikan but don't worry. Not gonna be the pairing. He's too old for her. I thought about making him a little older but…ew. Anyway its short because it's just a little something I whipped up.

* * *

Reviews:

Crimson-Midnight-Moon: Lol! That is SO True! Why thank you. :3

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx : Just for May Madness. :3 Ehh Imma go with a pokemon thats cute and weak at the beginning but strong at the end...and for somereason that made me think of magikarp. ew i dunno if I spelled that right. And that also made me think of tokapi. but anyway Minus and Plusu maybe? Or maybe she would run from them. It IS Math. but they're sooo cute~ 3

natsumeslover: Lol. Since you got that from the omake you should be able to find out which teacher from the omake..not that it matters. I mentioned his name at end of this chapter after all.

Nadine99WuzHere: Unfortunately I think your going to have to wait til next chapter if anything happens. xD 


	10. Rewrite

Readers, I am sorry to say that I have decided to remake this story. :/ After rereading my previous chapters and then printing it all out and editing it a bit, I found out something. Like a reviewer previously pointed and then rereading it, I noticed there are some problems. I'll have to be thankful for them for pointing it out. First of all I think that the background wasn't…consistent or solid enough. Mostly I made stuff up as I went on the story. Now I know I need to put more information in her background and the rest. Second, I'd like to have some of her moments inside the Academy, Like when she entered… Her childhood… Tidbits here and there to create some depth. Third, I want her to have a friend inside the academy that didn't betray her. That spot will most likely be taken in by Alice. As an assurance all of you who had submitted a character profile and were hoping to see their character or had already seen it, They will all be in the story. Mikans supposed 'Real personality' ended up to be the same. =-= and I am severely disappointed by that. :/ So for the future there shall be some changes! I sincerely hope that The Kookie Monster will still help me out and uhh… I shall be more ….how do you say it…. Well basically I'll actually SEND the chapters to her/him and uh.. yea. _ AS A LAST HOPEFULL WAY TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY…I wrote some crap before I decided to rewrite. I might use some of these similar themes so you'll be recognizing A LOT so.. Thanks! -starts to get cracking at a timeline- ik ik. Like me you might be thinking "Omg your such a crap author! You didn't even write LOTS of chapters and those chapters weren't even LONG and you dare to say REWRITE?. Well... I'm sorry to say but..yea i'm rewriting. Also if your wondering - I will not update these chapters. I like to leave them up. When I find rewrites i desperately wanted to read the old one so... XD

Mikan sighed as she willed herself to blend into the tree branch that she was currently sitting on. How had she gotten into this predicament again? Ah yes, the morning after those 'friends' of hers supposedly left America, she had decided to take a jog early in the morning to stretch her muscles out from that period of rest. In the early hours of the morning, she climbed one of the few cherry blossom trees on campus and decided to take a nap. It would be no harm since those retards had already left also, early that morning. So why is it that what she woke up to was sounds of feet shuffling and voices murmuring? Yes. That's right. A group was gathering towards the tree. Mikan wondered if she should stay or jump out when she noticed a key detail about that huge group. It was her old class, Class 2B.


	11. REWRITE INFO!

HEEEY YOU GUYS! :D REMAKES BEEN UP! If your switching from this to that please do note that there's going to be a HUGE difference. First of all its going to start off with childhood! Straight from the beginning! MWAHAHA Check my stories and its under the name "Moonlights Luminance"


End file.
